Helping Out A Friend
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: When Tajima and Hanai overhear Abe and Mihashi having some "fun" in a classroom, Hanai gets a bit excited, and Tajima decides to be a bro and help out a friend in need. M, for a not super descriptive blowjob. Tajihana (or whatever they're called), with small mentions of Abemiha.


**So the idea here is that they have caught Abe and Mihashi screwing in a classroom afterschool, and then have some fun themselves. I tried to not be too explicit but...**

Hanai's eyes were clouded over, and his hand covered his face, which was a deep red. "We just-did we just-Mihashi and Abe- They were doing-" Hanai spouted, tripping over his words.

"Yes, we did," Tajima said with a grin on his face. "Way to go Mihashi!" He pressed his head against the door. "Though it sounds like he's bottoming."

It took all his focus for Hanai not to gasp. "T-That's not the problem! What if they don't want anyone to know!? What if they find out!? What if-!?" _What if you turn and look at me and see how hard I am!?_

"It'll be fine," he exclaimed in his normal carefree tone "They sound a bit too 'busy' to notice us," he said, obviously referring to the loud cries of "_T-Takaya! Oh Taka-ah!"_

Hanai's face went even redder, and he slowly moved his hand down to cover his crotch. _Why does my damn cup have to be off!?_

"W-We should go," he said, trying to keep his voice level, but failing "L-Like now."

Tajima turned to him, his grin slowly turning into a smirk of realization."This is turning you on!"

Hanai's eyes went wide and he passionately tried to deny it, but the way his hips twitched upwards when they heard a loud moan and a squishy noise from behind the door gave him away. "S-So? I-If someone...hears...ah!" He cried, when he felt a hand up against his pants "W-What are you doing!?"

"Just helping a friend," he said with faux innocence. He gripped him through his pants, and Hanai bit his palm "What, you don't like it?"

"Nhn-!" Hanai couldn't find any words, the feeling of being squeezed by someone else overwhelming.

"I thought so, ne." Tajima's smirk only grew as he started moving his hand, situating himself between Hanai's legs "Relax," he said, his putting more pressure. Hanai just groaned in response.

Tajima slowy unzipped his Captain's pants, now cupping his through his boxers. "Wow, I never knew something like this could get you so hard!" He said up against Hanai's ear "So dirty!"

"S-S-Stop saying such weird things!" Hanai managed to croak out. Tajima's eyes were clouded over with something between mischief and desire. "I have a lot more to say, Azusa..." he said in a low voice.

"Ahh!" Hanai couldn't hide as he felt himself get harder at the use of his first name "Ngh..."

Tajima slowly wedged his hand between his underwear and skin, slowly sliding them down. He gripped his bare prick now, which was already slightly wet. "So big, Azusa," he saidm his breath making Hanai shudder "I wouldn't have thought it was so thick... or are you just that turned on...?"

Hanai wanted to reprimand him for saying such lewd things, but couldn't find the will to when Tajima started lowering his head.

"W-W-W-What..."

"Sshhh, don't worry. Trust me, you'll like it..."

Hanai had more to say, but was cut short when he felt something warm and wet down there. "T-T-Tajima!" He cried out when he felt Tajima take him in his mouth.

"A-Ah-hhaa-ha..." Hanai yanked his cap off his hand and bit the visor, trying desperately not to scream.

Tajima made as small humming noise as he moved his mouth, enjoying how conflicted Hanai was between crying his name or punching him. He hadn't done this before, but he has seen enough to understand the concept. First just the tip, then enough to fill about half of your mouth. Your tongue is free to do with whatever you like. And Tajima liked to do quite a few things with it.

Hanai bit on his visor so hard his teeth ached, and his whole body trembled, unfamiliar sensations crawling all over his body. Sure, he's jerked off before, but this...

Tajima found that he actually quite enjoyed this. Maybe it was because it was Hanai, but...it gave him a sense of power and pleasure. His was soon developing his own problem, but he'd deal with that later. Now he was dead set on making Hanai come. He pushed it even farther down, before finding a steady rhythm and keeping it. He made sure to throw in some little whimpers and hums here in there for effect.

He didn't have to wait that long. Hanai was shivered like mad, his entire body, even his shiny mostly bald head a bright red. He looked about ready to cry. "I-I'm g-gonna...I...Y-Yuichiro..."

Tajima knew what was about to happen, and immediately pulled his mouth off. Supposedly it was romantic to swallow it...but even he had standards. He didn't pull away quite fast enough, and it got on his cheek. He looked up with his normal devilish grin (with some mixed in lust). "Told ya you would like it."

"S-Shut up!" Hanai said, his voice shaky and uneven. Tajima felt especially proud to get him in such a state.

With unexpected gentleness, Hanai reached down and wiped Tajima's cheek. "Dummy, you've gotten it on your face."

Suddenly, Tajima became hyperaware (even moreso than usual) about his little problem. He quickly zipped up Hanai's pants, yanking him up off the floor. "Come on."

"W-Where-?"

"My place. We have stuff to say and stuff to do."

"T-To do..."

"Come on, we have to go before they get out!"

From the sound of things inside the other room, they didn't seem like they'd be out for a good long while, but Tajima just wanted more time to play with his Captain.•

**OOCness is OOC, and crappy ending is crappy, I know. I've watched Oofuru a bunch but usually pay more attention to Abe or Mihasi, so these guys are a bit of a struggle. Also, was I not descript enough, or was I good? Let me know, of you please.**


End file.
